Hey Brother
by MaraDixen413
Summary: ON HOLD: What would happen if X5-494 and X5-493 had met. 494, newly know as Alec, escapes with the 09ers and is thrust into the outside world.
1. Prologe

**So this is a prequel to my new DA/SPN crossover. This story doesn't really have Sam and Dean in it just yet, just a little peek into how Ben and Alec met and how Alec ended up outside.**

 **One more thing, Ben and Alec are portrayed by the young actor Jacob Trembly in this story, you can google him since he's pretty famous now because of his new movie 'Room'.**

 **I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. I also do not own the cover image used for this story.**

 **Now I'm in the processes of another story at the moment and that one is my top priority but I'll try to update as often as I can and then when my other story is over I'll take a break and constraint on this one.**

* * *

X5-494 sat alone in the cafeteria. He listened to the others talk among there units, he would usually sit with 511 and the others but for right now he just listened. He was on a solo mission, one he made up all by himself. 511 heard from another X5 that there was a soldier walking around with 494's face.

At first he though it was just a story, until he heard the guards talk about how stupid it was to move twins into the same facility, said it could cause trouble.

Twins, 494 learned about that in studies, identical and fraternal. Identical, when the embryo from the same egg split into two. But how was that possible, Manticore made clones not twins, did they make a mistake. No Manticore never makes mistakes, never.

To deep in though he hadn't noticed Lydecker watching him from the doorway. That wasn't uncommon, Lydecker often observed his soldiers from afar. But 494 was special. The Manticore mistake, a mistake in the lab that cost him two actual twins, brothers. Renfro had wanted to dispose of 494 all together, argued that he was a risk. He shot the idea down stating that perhaps 494 could be the best soldiers Manticore's seen, and he was, in all ways but one. 494 had personality, he had rebellion. He always did what he was told but not without question. He wanted to know why and how. That was a dangerous trait. It had also been risky to move 493 into this compound. It was possible the twins would never meet, unless 494 got wind. He knew the other X5's were talking about the soldier with his face, he just hoped 494 brushed it off.

He watched the small boy sit still, to still for any nine year old. He watched him take small breaths and occasionally his eyes would dark to a specific soldier, as if he was listening and trying to comb out every word they said. 494 was on a mission, and Lydecker knew it.

* * *

 **I always do a quick prologue to just get in touch with the characters a little and get the feel of the story, the first real chapter should be posted soon.**


	2. Not a chapter

Hey guys,

I'm just going to be honest, and Id like to apologize for not updating.

I have an Anxiety. Its so bad I'll have panic attacks over the most normal things that I just can't seem to grasp. One thing I've started freaking out about is not updating fast enough, or not getting a story out fast enough. It sucks but unfortunately I can't help it.

Just in case your worried, I'm not quitting the site or anything, or abandoning any of my stories. Its just that I can't get them all updated fast enough without working myself into a freak out. So here's my new thing. I need to take a small break, It should only be a week or two long. During this break I'm going to work out a schedule or whatever for my stories.

To the fans of my Supernatural Foster AU, you guys are amazing and patient, and I thank you. By the end of the week I'll try my best to have a new chapter for you guys to resolve the cliff hanger I left you on.

To the I am a Winchester fans, I'm working on the Sam chapter as fast as I can without killing myself.

To my Boaz Priestly fans, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just working out the outline since I decided to switch somethings around. But the next chapter should be posted around the time I post a new chapter for I bet my life.

To my Redeemed fans. Little Ray will be back, I actually just started the next chapter in my notebook. In a week, I promise.

To my Seeing you again Fans, I'm still trying to work out the knots in the plot line but I should be back soon.

To my The end of the world fans. This story is tripping my brain out, but I'll try and get a chapter out when my break is over.

Any other stories I have not mentioned of an hold for the time being, but I will be back. I will not start any new ones until ALL my current stories are finished.

I'm really sorry guys, I really am. I'll see you in a week and hopefully I'll have my life straitened out by then.

Peace out.

~Mara


End file.
